


Kiss

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, the m rating is because of some dry-humping, there is no actual smut in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You and Deaky are friends but you secretly have a crush on him. One night you finally have your first kiss while cuddling on a couch.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime in the early 70's. John still has long hair and all the boys are sharing an apartment.
> 
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Cuddling with John was one of your favorite activities ever. Whenever you felt tired or depressed, being in his arms and breathing in his scent calmed you down. He usually stroked your back with one hand, resting his head on top of yours. Sometimes you stayed like that for hours, reading a book or just talking about your how your day went.

His bandmates, of course, would often tease you two about it. They even made bets as to when you were going to finally get together, how it would happen, and who would be the one making the first move. No matter how many times you tried to convince them that you were truly just friends, they didn’t believe you and the teasing continued.

It would have been fine, really, if it weren’t for the fact that you had a huge crush on John. None of the boys knew about it officially, but you were sure they picked up on it by the way you stared at him when he wasn’t looking.

Sometimes you wished John would notice, too, and you could finally find out whether he felt the same. You definitely thought about asking him out or just telling him about your feelings, but you never had the guts, you just continued to hope that one day it would all work out somehow.

This strategy did have its disadvantages, of course. Secretly being in love with Deaky when you were so touchy-feely on a regular basis didn’t make your life any easier.

Tonight was no exception. Deaky invited you to hang out at the apartment he shared with the boys and he had his arms around you as soon as you stepped inside.

“Is everything alright?” you asked him once you settled down on the couch as usual. “You seem exhausted.”

“Because I am,” he replied. “Working on new songs is tiring, you know.”

“It’s alright, you can rest now,” you told him, leaning your head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth.

“Hey, lovebirds, have you seen Roger?” Freddie walked into the room.

“No, and we’re not lovebirds,” Deaky said.

“I’m in the bathroom, you idiot,” you heard Roger’s voice through the wall.

“Then come out, there’s something I need to show you,” Freddie shouted.

“Fuck off, it can wait five minutes,” Roger replied.

“Okay, but hurry up,” Freddie said. “Come to my room when you’re done.”

And with that, he walked away, leaving you and John alone again.

“Isn’t it tiring to live with Freddie and Roger?” you asked him.

“You have no idea,” he mumbled. His voice sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep. You lifted your head to look at him, but you couldn’t see his face because of his long hair.

You reached out and brushed it behind his ear, then rested your hand on his chest. He looked at you and you felt his heartbeat speed up underneath your palm.

“Are you okay?” you asked.

He nodded yes, then you noticed his eyes darting to your lips before he looked away, his cheeks getting red.

_Oh my god, he’s blushing_. _Is it because of me?_

For the first time, you started to consider the possibility of him being into you, but you weren’t sure what to do. Should you make a move? Wouldn’t that be too risky? What if you’re wrong and you end up making a fool of yourself in front of your best friend?

You decided to play it safe. All you did was run your hand up from Deaky’s chest to his neck. His mouth hung open a little, his breath hitched in his throat, and he was still avoiding your gaze.

_Holy shit, he’s getting turned on,_ you realized.

Just when you were about to continue your experiment, Roger stormed out of the bathroom.

“Oh wow, get a room, you two,” he said on his way to Freddie’s room. Neither of you responded but you could feel the tension grow between you.

When the door slammed shut behind Roger, John finally looked you in the eye. He looked startled and aroused at the same time. You decided that this was a now or never situation.

You took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss him.

When you felt John’s soft lips against yours, you suddenly realized what you had just done. Your eyes darted open and you pulled away from him in panic.

“Oh my god, I don’t know why I did that, Jesus, listen, I’m sorry,” you started rambling, but John just smiled and pulled you back for another kiss. This time you let yourself get lost in the feeling of kissing him.

As John’s lips were moving against your own, the entire world disappeared and all you concentrate on was John’s presence so close to you, his arm around your waist, and the warmth of his breath on your cheek.

“You don’t need to apologize,” he whispered after pulling away. “I wanted that to happen.”

“Really?” you giggled.

“God, yes,” he said, already leaning in to kiss you again.

When he deepened the kiss, you leaned back on the couch pulling him with you and snaking your arms around him as he towered over you. You both gasped at the feeling of your bodies pressing together. John started rocking his hips against yours and you moaned when you felt how hard he already was.

You were so lost in each other that you didn’t even notice when Brian entered the room. He planned to go to the kitchen but when he noticed you two making out on the couch like horny teenagers, he stopped dead in his tracks. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

John pulled away from you and you both looked at Brian.

“When did this happen?” he asked, not even remotely surprised.

“About five minutes ago,” you informed him.

Brian didn’t reply. He walked over to Freddie’s room and knocked on the door.

“What?” Freddie groaned, opening the door.

“I won our bet, give me my money,” Brian said.

“What bet?” Freddie asked in confusion.

Brian moved out of the doorway, so Freddie could see Deaky lying on top of you on the couch.

“That one,” he gestured at you.

“Oh my god,” Freddie said when he noticed you. “Does that mean that…”

“Yes,” Brian interrupted him impatiently. “Now give me my money.”

“Oh, damn it,” Freddie grunted. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you,” he turned to you, explaining himself. “But I just lost a lot of money.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have made a bet about us,” you told him. He rolled his eyes, then went back to his room with Brian right behind him.

“I think we should go over to my place,” you suggested. “We would have more privacy there.”

“You’re right,” John nodded. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
